SoMa (SoulXMaka) fluffy one-shot
by animerulez2015
Summary: Maka's been crying a lot more lately and Soul intends to find out why. He just doesn't expect what her reason is, and doesn't expect what there both to say next. Much less happen next.


"Maka?" Soul spoke. No answer.

"Maka!" He repeats a little louder. Still nothing. 'Where the hell is she?' He thinks.

He knocks on the bathroom door. "Maka? You in there?" No response.

He opened the door and looked inside. She wasn't there. He stepped back, closing the door and turning towards Maka's door.

He starts walking when he hears a sniffle. "Maka?" He questions. It definitely came from her room.

He reaches her door and knocks. "Maka? You in there? Are you ok?" Another sniffle is all he got.

"Ok Maka, I'm coming alright?" He warned her. He started opening her door, walking in a bit. He got the door halfway open when he saw Maka sitting on her bed all curled up in a ball facing her window.

Still in her pj's.

"Maka, are you alright?" He walks towards the bed.

*sniffle* "Huh, yea Soul-I'm fine." Maka replied short. Soul new she wasn't ok, he just wanted to see if she'd tell him.

He walked closer till her reached her bed. He crawled across till he was sitting next to Maka. He looked out the window to the sky then back at her.

His face softened when he noticed she has been crying. He felt bad for her. She should never cry. He hated seeing her this way. Which he didn't see often. But he still hated it.

"Maka have you been crying? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?" He told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

She broke down into sobs again and leaned her head on Souls shoulder. His eyes widened. He didn't expect that to happen.

He quickly wrapped his arm around her back pulling her closer till where she was halfway sitting on his lap. Maka wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly, but not to much.

She laid her head on his chest, still sobbing. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other behind her head comforting her.

"Sshhh, Maka-sshhh- it'll be ok. Calm down." He repeated. After she controlled herself a little more she looked up at Soul.

"Thanks Soul." She barely whispered, unwrapping her arms and wiping away the tears strolling down her cheek.

"It's ok Maka. But can you tell me what's wrong? You've been crying a lot more lately and I-I just don't know what's wrong. It's bothering me Maka. Please." Soul begged showing the care he had for her.

She sighed. "I guess this is just as best as anytime to tell." She spoke.

"I've-I've been crying a lot lately b-because o-of- you" she exhaled.

"Me? Well did I do something? Say something?" He questioned worriedly.

"No no Soul, you didn't do anything. Well, yes and no." She spit out.

Soul was confused. "Huh?" He noised.

Maka pulled back a bit, but still sitting on Souls lap, his arms still around her back.

"Soul I-I um,-the reason I'm crying because of you is-is" she croaked. He nodded his head waiting for her to finish. "-is-I love you Soul! And I know you would never like me back cause I'm your partner and that's all I'll ever be is just your partner and friend but nothing more to you." She rushed out.

Maka started breathing a little heavy from pushing it all out so quickly.

Soul was stunned. His eyes wide and mouth partially opened. He looked down at Maka as she tried to control her breath, staring at her lap.

"Maka-" he said. She looked up at him. He smirked at her. Barely showing his sharp teeth and bring out his cute smile. "I love you too. And your not just my partner and friend, your something more to me. Why did you think I wouldn't like you back?" He spoke.

Maka's eyes grew wide with a brand new layer of tears on her eyes. Soul noticed and hugged her tighter. Putting his hand on her head again while holding on.

Maka quickly wrapped her arms around him beginning to cry again. But she wasn't sad. No, she was happy.

"Maka! Why are you crying?!" Soul asked confused.

*sniffle* "Haha, no Soul." She spoke looking up at him "these are happy tears." She giggled. He let go of her and brought his hands to her face, cupping them around her cheeks.

He brushed away the tears with his thumbs. "I see that now. Maka-how come you never thought I would love you?" He asked again.

"B-because... you were always flirting with other girls and stuff and then there's Blair." She pointed out.

Soul shook his head and smiled. "I wasn't flirting with them Maka. They were flirting with me. I kept telling them I liked someone else but they wouldn't listen."

"Oh. Now I feel bad." Maka sighed.

"Don't be. I probably would have thought the same thing if it were the other way around. Thing is, whenever I was around and a guy would hit on you. I'd get jealous. Super jealous. But I remembered that I had a long time for us to fall in love with each other." Soul spoke softly to her.

"Maka, I love you. I have for a while now. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it in." He finished.

"Oh Soul." Maka smiled.

Soul grabbed one of her hands and put one hand on her cheek pulling her in closer. He leaned in till their noses were touching.

"I love you" they both said simultaneously. Maka giggled.

"Just kiss me already Soul." She softly said.

He pulled her closer, closing the space that was once between them, now gone. It was peaceful.

Soul turned his head to deepen the kiss, so did Maka. It was adorable. Soul snaked his arms around her lower back pulling her where she sat completely on his lap face him.

Maka slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her upper body closer to his, one hand entangled in his hair as they kissed.

Soul slowly pulled away, pecking her lips one last time.

"Ma-ka, I'm glad your my m-meister, my partner, my friend-d, and more. I really-love you." Soul said gathering his breath.

"Same Soul. I'm glad to be your meister and you my weapon, my partner, and more." Maka smiled.

She yawned slightly closing her eyes. "Soul, I'm tired." She spoke.

"Well of course you are silly. You were crying and it's 1 in the morning. Good thing it's Saturday. " he answered her. "But I'll let you get some sleep."

He unraveled himself from her and crawled off the bed. She crawled up to top of the bed and sunk in under the covers, laying her head on her pillow. "Goodnight Maka, I love you." Soul whispered kissing her cheek.

"Soul-stay." Maka said now half awake. He sighed, as she wouldn't let go of his hand. "Alright, whatever makes you happy." He replied. She smiled that adorable smile.

He crawled over her and laid next to her sinking underneath the covers. Maka turned on her side where her front faced Soul. Soul wrapped his arms around her pulling her right up against his body. His mouth resting on top of her head.

Maka tangled her legs with his making her more comfortable. Once she stopped and got comfortable, Soul smiled at her cuteness. 'How the hell did I get Maka? I'm so lucky she's mine.' He thought.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered goodnight once again.

They both then fell asleep, entangled with each other, lovingly.

Oh how lucky they were.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this little SoMa fluff I made! Please comment if I should do more with this and other characters from Soul Eater! Thanks for reading!_

_-T_


End file.
